One Wild Weekend
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: For seven years of my life I was unwanted. Left on my father's doorstep because my mother was unable to take care of me. I'm not normal. No, cratch that, I'm nowhere near normal. Of course, nobody's normal, but I'm half-god for gods' sake! My name is Annabeth Chase, Dauhter of Athena, Godess of wisdom, and I'm a demigod. R&R. Rated M for cussing and lemons in later chapters.


Annabeth's POV

Never in a million years would I think that someone could be so hateful. It's not right, it could lead to suicide. That's what happened to my friend next door. Her parents would abuse her. Her father would rape her and her mother would tell her she was worthless.

My step-mother's name is Helen. I honestly don't understand how one can be so mean to one another. It's absolutley unbearable to just sit there and take it when she's telling you that you're nothing.

For seven years of my I was unwanted. Left on my father's doorstep because my mother was unable to take care of me. I'm not normal. No, scatch that, I'm nowhere near normal. Of course, nobody's normal, but I mean I'm half-god for gods' sake!

My name is Annabeth Chase,Daughter of Athena, Godess of wisdom, and I'm a demigod.

When my father found me on his doorstep, he didn't know who I was. But my mother left a note with me to my father. I don't know what it said, but when I find it i will read it and see why mother loved my father so much.

My step-mother is the worst monster of them all. I've had my suspicions of her being a Greek monster that somehow got out of Tarturas. But I wouldn't blame her if he was a monster and wanted to get out of Tarturas. It's absolute torture down there(Especially since Percy and I almost died down there).

Right now she's down stairs,nowhere near me thank the gods! "Anniebeth, get your motherfucking ass down here now!"

_Speak of the devil._

I ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen,"Yes, hoe- I mean Helen?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and got in my face,"What did you just call me?" Her breath reaked of alchohal, and she was barely wearing any clothes.

_Where is Medusa when I need her?_

Considering that my life is a lie, I'm not gonna let the story of how I killed my step-mom be a lie,"A hoe, that's what I called you. Do you have a problem with it? Cause I don't." I stared at her smugly while she just glared. Suddnely, I heard something that was almost like a growl. My face went slack and my eyes widened.

_What in Hades is that_

Helen's face doesn't seem to change."You shouldn't defy my Daughter of Athena."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't now what I'm capable of."

"Ditto."

Before I even blinked she was a monster I had never wanted to meet again. A _fury. _ After the encounter with all three of them when I was twelve, I've resented them.

My eyes widened once more when I saw her grab a knife and throw it threw the air. It impailed itself in the wall behind me. I looked back it almost naled my head.

"Holy shit!"

Whe I turned back towards her she lunged at me. I side-stepped her and she slid across the floor into the wall and you could hear the sickening crack her head made when it came in contact with the wall.

_Battle reflex_

I had to get out of here. I couldn't drive. She has wings she could flip the car over while I'm driving down the road. I guess I'll just ahve to run.

I went to the only place I knew was open to me. Percy's house. He only lives three blocks down from me, and from all the practice at camp, I can make it.

I sprinted to Percy's house. When I got to his apartment complex, literally flew up the stairs. I didn't look, back I knew she was right behind me. I wasn't risking anything.

I ran down the hall and found the door that led to Percy's apartment. I banged on the door,"Percy! Sally! Paul! Someone, open the door!" I had about thrity seconds max until Helen found me.

_Thirty_

I heard wings flapping.

_Twenty-five_

Helen screamed in anger.

_Twenty_

Instead of banging on the door I kicked it,"Percy! Help! Let me in!"

_Fifth-teen_

From the other side of the door I heard,"Paul sweetie, can you answer the door for me?" three seconds after that Paul said,"Sure, darling."

_Ten_

I saw Helen's face at the end of the hallway and she grinned eveilly at me."Annabeth,come here! Mommy wants a kiss!"

_Five_

The lock in the door clicked.

_One_

The door burst open."Ah, Annabeth, what a pleasure to-" I didn't have time for chit-chat. I pushed him out of the way."Sorry Paul, but we don't have time to talk!"I slammed the door shut and locked it.

_Thump._"Ahhh!"

Paul looked at me like I was crazy."What was that?" He asked me reaching for the doorknob. I smacked his hand away before he could unlock the door and open it."Don't you _ever_ open that door unless I say so!"

He looked terrified. I'll talk to him later. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the kitchen with me. When I walked in Sally was pouring blue batter into a cake pan and Percy sitting on the counter without a shirt on. Oh my gods, I can see his abs. I stood there for a few seconds until Sally looked up."Annabeth, sweetie. What are you doing her?"

At the mention of my name, Percy turned towards me,"Hey ,love."He grinned. In my mind I was thinking 'Omigod this is perfect' then I remembered that there was a fury right outside my boyfriend's apartment door."We don't have time to-"

"Annabeth..."I turned round. There she was, perched on the ground ready to pounce."What do you want?"I asked pushing Paul behind me with Sally and Percy.

"What do I want?! I want you to be dead!"

"What the fuck is that?!" Percy gave me a stupid look.

"That's Helen."

"Excuse me?"

"It's-"

"No, I heard you. But that's a motherfucking fury!"

"Percy, language."His mother warned.

"Sorry, mom."

"Percy, I need your knives."

He didn't give it a second thought beofre he opened one drawer and pulled out a box. I took out four celestial brnze knives.

Everything seemed in slow motion as I turned around to get ready to throw the four monster killing weapons. I took one knife in my hand, pulled it back, then with all my force I threw it forward and it slashed off her arm, leaving her arm smoking with green ooze coming out of her.

She screamed in agony.

I needed to bring her down. Time for combat. She flew at me and I thrusted a knife right into her gut. Stupid fury thinks she can kill me. She burst into monster dust right before our eyes. I dropped the other two knives and turned around.

Paul's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. He fell to the floor. Sally walked toward his legs and picked up one,"I'm gonna take him to our bedroom."

Percy was still sitting on the counter as Sally dragged Paul to their bedroom. He hopped of the counter and walked in front of me,"What just happened?"

I looked at him bewildered,"What the fuck do you mean 'What just happened?' that was a fury. But it was actually my stepmom. Oh my gods I'm gonna get grounded!" Percy came over and tried to calm me down,"You're trying to make _me _be quiet?! I'm not gonna be quiet, I just killed a motherfucking fury! I'm a boss ass bitch right now!"

Percy laughed,"Wise girl, you've been living with a fury for most of your life."

I flipped him off. He winked at me and pulled me into a hug, still with no shirt on."Love you too."

_This is going to be one wild weekend._

**So, What do you think? I re-wrote the first chapter and I'm still working on getting the second and third chapter done.**

**Anyway, where's all my Whovian fans? I've been watching Doctor Who all day. I even stayed home from school, and I feel a little guilty.**

**The last time I watched Doctor Who was back in 2010 and I turned on the TV this morning and the last episode of Docter Who I ever watched was on and it was where it left off too. So, I was like 'Holy shit, I must be special.'**

**Review please!**

**~A Writer And A Singer**


End file.
